Butch Returns
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Lethal Interjection Crew reunites and joins Young Money and they give Riley a diamond chain. Butch of course takes the chain but with an entirely different reason. Riley goes to Huey and Huey becomes his bodygaurd. warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I am doing this because it needs to be done. More Boondocks yaoi/incest stories! I've read all the yaoi stories in the Boondocks section and of course I want more, so instead of being lazy and complaining about the lack of yaoi stories I decided to write one. Hopefully this will bring about more of these and people will come out of their shell.**

**As for the haters... You can flame all you want but I won't care nor will I respond to you so you will simply be ignored. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, incest, sex(maybe), and bullying and it takes place in middle school.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks or it will be as fucked up as this. lol**

...

Riley stood inside Thugnificents living room anxiously waiting. It was all he ever dreamed of and here it was happening! "Yo Riley! For being down with us from grade 3 to grade 6 you get a diamond chain. It's not real though cause I don't wanna break yo neck." Thugnificent said as he put the new chain on Riley's neck. His crew behind him clapped and cheered.

The Lethal Interjection Crew got back together when Thugnificent was on the paper route and Lil Wayne recognized him saying that he loved his music and he got his albums. After that brief chat Thugnificent was in Young Money and he used Yellow Pages to track his crew down and reunited with them. Technically, they were Young Money, though they felt like the Lethal Interjection Crew.

"I can't wait to show it off to all da hatin' niggas at my school." Riley grinned as he thought of all the rude and hatin' stares he was gonna get. "You have fun wit dat kid, meanwhile dem hoes caaall me!" Thugnificent sang the last part as he walked outside where a group of women were having fun in the pool.

...

Wuncler Middle School was lighting up with Riley's chain and his big grin. A blind kid got his sight back, a white blond kid with glasses bumped into another because he couldn't see, and others just put on sunglasses so they won't get bothered by the light. School was finally over and the kids rushed out to get away from that hellhole. Riley was about to go to his locker to get- _BAM! _Riley's vision blacked out.

He woke up and pulled out his i phone and saw it was 4:00PM. "Shit I gotta get home!" Riley quickly got up and ran out. If he didn't get home Granddad would whip out his belt, enough said. Riley barged through the door and saw Granddad watching TV. "Boy where you been?" Granddad yelled after he looked up from "Booty Butt Cheeks." Riley rolled his eyes, even after 3 years of the same damn video and the same bitches he was still entertained like it was a new release.

"I'm waiting!" Granddad demanded. "And where in da hell did you get that black eye?" Granddad demanded. "I-" _Ding dong! _Granddad got up and opened the door to reveal a sexy light skinned woman with long dark red hair and a revealing blue dress. "Hello Robert Freeman." she greeted in a deep sexy voice. "Hold on for a second cutie pie!" Granddad smiled and he closed the door. He turned off the TV and turned to Riley with a frown, "We'll talk about this later but for now just get yo ass upstairs and shut the hell up!" Granddad yelled. Riley went upstairs and Granddad answered the door getting ready for, in Riley's opinion, a doomed date.

Huey didn't look up, nor did he move from his laying position, as Riley came in the room, and continued to read his book. "Where did you get that black eye?" Huey asked flipping a page. "From Bitch Magnus!" Riley frowned. "Riley you need to learn to stand up to him and defend yourself." Huey said as he finally closed the book and sat up. "So you gon help me jump the nigga right?" Riley asked hopefully. "No." Huey said. Riley frowned and was about to comment when Huey continued, "But I will walk with you so you can have a conversation with him and use words instead of fists." Huey said. "You used fists with me!" Riley yelled. "That's because you didn't listen to my words." Huey replied in a tone that let Riley know this conversation was over. He got on the computer and listened to music until Granddad's date was over.

...

"Boys time for dinner!" Granddad called. "How was the date?" Huey asked. "It was great and we are going to meet again at Red Lobsters." Granddad smiled as he walked upstairs. "Don't give her da cheddar biscuits Granddad!" Riley yelled upstairs to a walking Granddad. Riley walked into the kitchen and saw Huey eating a plate of chicken salad. Riley rolled his eyes and instead got some ribs and munched on those. After dinner Riley took a long shower, drew a few pictures, then he went to bed.

...

"Riley no need to be scared, he isn't going to do anything while I'm here." Huey reassured him. Riley, not wanting Huey to know he was nervous and a low blow to his pride, replied, "Nigga I ain't scared of no Bitch Magnus." Huey shrugged as they continued to walk to school.

When they arrived Huey opened the door and looked back only to roll his eyes. "Nigga, come on." Huey said to Riley as he just stood there. Riley followed and grabbed Huey's hand. Riley honestly didn't want the event from when he was 8 years old to repeat again; Butch kicking his ass.

...

"Butch," Huey called. This big red head known as Butch turned around and frowned until he saw it was Huey. "Yeah?" He asked. "Give Riley his chain back and we can all move on." Huey said calmly with a hint of an order, though the same couldn't be said for Riley who was practically shaking in his boots. He went with one of the Lethal Interjection Crew members and Butch just hit him one time and it sent him to the ground crying.

"Pfft! He can have the piece of shit, it isn't even real diamond." Butch said harshly while throwing the chain to Riley. "Come on Riley." Huey said after Riley caught the chain. Riley followed Huey but not after looking behind him to see Butch mugging him.

...

**Yes Granddad's still got it! lol. As for Riley, I'm sorry for making him seem like a bit of a pussy in this chapter but he has to be a little OOC for the story to progress. I will put him fully IC once I get the story rolling. Oh and Read and Review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I'm back with new ideas for this story! Are you excited?**

**audience: NO!**

**ME: well here it is!**

**audience groans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

**...**

"Riley if you and you're boys are really scared me and Caesar can follow you around. We can walk you to class after our class is over and we can eat lunch with you." Huey offered with Caesar behind him nodding his head in agreement. "We ain't scared of no Bitch Magnus!" Tyrone said. "Yeah!" they rest of the dudes, along with Riley, yelled. Huey shook his head. "It's your funeral," Huey shrugged. "Riley, Huey is just trying to help because he won't stay away for long. Hell he stole your chain 3 years ago and he's still harassing you! This time it's stealing your chain, next it might be your virginity!" Caesar exclaimed. "I don't think it'll be that serious, but-" Huey replied but was cut off by Caesar, "He hasn't left him alone for 3 YEARS! He want's that-" "As I was saying but you rudely interrupted me," Huey glared at Caesar who shrunk down slightly. "I don't think it'll be that serious but Caesar does have a point, if he hasn't left you alone after 3 years I doubt he'll leave you alone anytime soon." Huey replied. Tyrone looked a little worried but Riley just shrugged it off. "Whatever nigga." Riley said and walked out of the parking lot and into the courtyard. Caesar sighed, "He has too much pride for his own good." Huey nodded his head in agreement.

...

"What if Caesar has a point?" Tyrone asked Riley. "That he think I'm sexy. Man! I know I'm sexy buy I don't think that nigga like me." Riley shook his head. "If he did bully you for 3 years that is kinda gay" Darrel replied. "Yeah, usually I would mess with a person for a couple of months and get bored," Jaden said. "Well, unless I take money from them, then I only mess with them to get money. I don't, however, give a fuck about what they do with they free time, but that nigga Butch be stalking you man. Shit I wouldn't put it past him wanting that ass." Darrel laughed. Everyone glared at him. "Can we fo' real cut out the jokes?" Tyrone said. "Aight man damn!" Darrel said. "Look nigga, I know you mean well but Butch ain't gon do nothing." Riley said. Everyone looked a little uncertain but they continued with normal conversation.

...

Riley walked to his locker and from his peripheral vision he saw Butch Magnus looking at him while talking to his boys. _'He ain't following me. I must be getting a little paranoid.' _Riley shut his locker and went to lunch. He looked behind him and saw Butch in the same lunch line as him, the custom chicken burrito line. _'Maybe he got a taste for a chicken burrito." _Riley thought as he ordered want he wanted on his burrito. When he got to the table he saw Huey, Caesar, Jasmine, Cindy, and 2 random girls. Those 6 people don't really hang out much due to: Huey and Caesar getting tired of girls every once and a while, and Jasmine thinking that Cindy is too ghetto. _'Huey and Caesar are making a big deal of this' _Riley rolled his eyes. Butch was at the table right behind him eating with his friends; once again, Butch being close to Riley with his group was just a coincidence...

"What's up Riley?" Tyrone greeted. "Aye, I got this white chick's number, I'm smashing tonight!" Tyrone laughed. "If her dad don't beat yo ass first." Darrell said. "Her daddy work real late, like he don't get home til 12 o' clock. The mama sleep so hard a bomb can go off and that bitch'll still be sleep man." Tyrone said. "Man you know them white girls are into weird shit man. I wouldn't smash until I get a thorough look at her room and what kind of stuff she like." Darrel said. "Wow! Let's talk shit about white bitches like there ain't one a the table!" Cindy said sarcastically while glaring at them. "Man you know you black." Riley said laughing. "True." everyone agreed. Cindy laughed but said, "Whatever, just take it easy on the white jokes." "Will do ma." Darrel said.

Lunch went on pretty normal, but Riley was still annoyed that Huey and Caesar wore more worried about Butch than he was. Walking to his next class, Riley looked behind him and saw Butch at his locker. So he needs to get a few books out? That's not a big deal. He shrugged it off and went inside the class. A few more classes later and school was over. Riley's bus gets here 15 minutes after the bell rings so he decided to do a little test to see if Butch really was stalking him. He went to his locker and turned around to see Butch talking to his friends. He went to the courtyard to see Butch, once again, talking to his friends less than 20 feet away. He went behind the school and he saw Butch talking to his friends. Riley had come to the conclusion that Butch was indeed stalking him, but it might not be as serious as Huey and Caesar make it out to be.

...

**Sad to say I'm ending it right there. Anyways, the Butch test was based on what my brother and his friend went through. Some girl liked my brother's friend, he didn't feel the same, blah blah blah... Well my brother told me they were stalking him. He said he would see them in the halls and in the same lunch line, but he wrote it off as coincidence. He then told his friend that they should walk behind the school to give the ultimate test and they noticed that the girl and her friends were less than 20 feet. After that he came to the conclusion that they were stalking him and got weirded out. LOL. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

**...**

"Look, I'm only doing this because only me and you can pull this off." Cindy glared at Jasmine. "Like I would willingly work with you!" Jasmine yelled at the blonde chick with pigtails. It was no secret that these two didn't get along. It was not because of jealousy or something from the past; these two just simply had different personalities that clashed. Jasmine, the mixed girl with long, straight, strawberry blonde hair pulled in a messy ponytail. Jasmine, the girl with the purple button up shirt, purple school girl skirt, pink hoodie and pink tennis shoes. Jasmine, the girl with a love of books, with a naive carefree personality that irked Cindy McPhearson to no end. Cindy, the gangsta chick rockin' blond pigtails since grade school. Cindy, the chick who would rather rock a hoodie, jeans, shoes, and a 'CMP' custom made chain over a skirt. Cindy, the gangsta chick with a love of BET, with a hardcore, tell it like it is personality that can get on Jasmine's nerve when it is insulting. Jasmine would rather draw anime in a sketch book, while Cindy would rather graffiti an abandoned building or graffiti not so abandoned buildings. Two different girls, but only they can keep Butch away from Riley

"We should go with my plan but let's face it, you're as dumb as a doorknob." Cindy said. "I am, am I?" Jasmine asked crossing her arms and glaring at Cindy. "Yes, you are." Cindy answered. "Then why do you even need me if I'm, and I quote, 'as dumb as a doorknob.'" Jasmine asked still glaring at Cindy. "Do you really think I can take Butch by myself?" Cindy asked. "Why not just get Huey and Caesar?" Jasmine asked curiously. "Riley has way too much pride for that." Cindy said. "We need to help Riley without him knowing. We need to get someone who can beat Butch in secret. We need-" "You aren't talking about who I think you're talking about, are you?" Jasmine said already knowing the answer. "Yes, an old _'friend' _of ours." Cindy said.

**...**

"You need to stop following me Huey, it's gettin' real gay!" Riley said. "He's just lookin' out for you man." Tyrone said. "How is he gay when he only follow you for a few days but Butch followed you for 3 years and he's not?" Darrell asked. Everyone glared at him and he put up his hands, "I'm just keeping it real." "It's obvious." Huey said. "Butch is bad and shaped like a bag of money." Huey said. Tyrone and Darrell laughed. "Man fuck y'all!" Riley yelled walking off. "I think you went a little too far." Tyrone said. Huey just glared at him.

...

"I don't work for free." the guy in the chair said. His chair was facing away from Cindy and Jasmine so they couldn't see his face. "Can you even beat Butch?" Jasmine asked. "I would beat the shit out of Butch." he scoffed. "All you got to do is buy me some Popeye's Chicken, and pay me $30 a piece." he said. "I expect my money in cash." he said turning around...

...

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.** ** Also, congratulations to the reviewer(s) who figure out who Cindy and Jasmine went to. I guess the prize will be pride in knowing that you figured it out.**

**The reason Jasmine and Cindy are not friends is due to their different personalities. A lot of people tend to make them friends and when I watched the Fundraiser episode, Jasmine seemed a little annoyed with Cindy. Jasmine is a carefree girly girl who isn't gonna grow too much out of it and Cindy is a gangsta chick. I just feel her and Jasmine won't get along, well at least until after they get Butch away. They will finally get to bond and the best thing is they won't be too much out of character when they are friends; usually it's either: Jasmine is a bit more ghetto and/or Cindy is less ghetto.**

**Also the bag of money thing is making fun of Rick Ross. Like who wants a girl who looks like a bag of money. JK! Though I do like to make fun of different songs and the things people say/sing/rap in their songs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who guessed, the person is... a person! LOL! But for real, all will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own boondocks!**

**...**

_"I don't work for free." the guy in the chair said. His chair was facing away from Cindy and Jasmine so they couldn't see his face. "Can you even beat Butch?" Jasmine asked. "I would beat the shit out of Butch." he scoffed. "All you got to do is buy me some Popeye's Chicken, and pay me $30 a piece." he said. "I expect my money in cash." he said turning around..._

"I would also like a pack of cigawettes so my friend can smoke wit dem." Lamilton Taeshawn said after he turned around. "Can you even beat Butch?" Jasmine repeated. "I'm just saying because he is over a foot taller than you." Jasmine said holding her hands up when she saw Lamilton glaring at her. "Well he may not be the best, but he's all we have so fork it over." Cindy demanded Jasmine while handing over her share of $30. Jasmine sighed and gave him $30 as well.

They drove to Popeye's in the car Lamilton stole. Jasmine had to roll her eyes at that one, the boy just never learned. "I would like to order a 9 piece chicken please." Lamilton ordered.. "You're buying some for us too?" Jasmine asked. "No bitch this is all for me." Lamilton scoffed. They all sat at the table and watched Lamilton pig out. "Where does all that food go?" Jasmine asked. "You can just look at him and tell where all that food goes." Cindy muttered. "All right," Lamilton began after he finished all his food. "Let's go kick some ass." Lamilton walked off leaving his tray behind. Jasmine politely dumped the food in the trash and put the tray on top. "You sure it's a good idea to fight on a full stomach?" Jasmine asked. "Bitch I ain't full, and you know what? I'm tired of these motherfucking questions from yo motherfucking mouth." Lamilton said. "Sorry." Jasmine muttered.

...

"Aye Butch!" Lamilton yelled putting his fists up. "Got something to say punk?" Butch snarled. "Yeah! Put your hands up bitch!" Lamilton yelled. The kids, including Riley, gathered around to watch to fight of middle school history. Jasmine and Cindy came pretending they were surprised by the fight and Huey was skeptical. Caesar took out his phone to film the fight of the century. Butch threw the first blow and surprisingly, it didn't knock Lamilton out. Lamilton instead came back with a punch of his own. The two continued to throw furious blows at each other, the fight seeming to be a stalemate. Caesar kept yelling out things during the fight such as: "Worldstar!" "Let's go Lamilton!" "Looking good Butch! No homo!" Huey was simply thinking trying to process why Lamilton even wanted to fight Butch while the rest of the kids stood mesmerized as they blocked and punched each other.

The stalemate didn't last long however... Butch punched Lamilton in the face and Lamilton threw a blow but missed. Butch threw another blow and knocked out one of Lamilton's teeth. Lamilton threw another punch and it connected but Butch simply punched him again. Lamilton fell down and Butch turned around only for Lamilton to get back up. Butch turned back around and threw two more hard punches and knocked Lamilton out. Everyone stood still not believing the fight was over, not believing the fight had even happened. It started to rain and then one by one, everyone left. The only ones who remained where: Jasmine, Huey, Cindy, and Caesar who stayed with Lamilton. "Let's get him to the hospital." Huey muttered and the rest nodded. They lifted Lamilton up and took him to the Woodcrest hospital.

"He should be out in a day or two." the nurse said after she patched up his wounds and wrapped the severe ones. The four of them nodded and left. They went to Caesar's house simply because Caesar wanted to upload the video. "If only he weren't 11, but 14, then would he have won." Jasmine said. "Or lasted longer." Caesar added after he uploaded the video to Worldstar and YouTube. "He lasted longer then anyone else has though." Cindy said. "It was a doomed fight from the start." Huey said. They all agreed on that one. Jasmine and Cindy didn't have the heart to ask for their money back since they did, in a way, put him in the hospital. They just thought of it as a _'Get Well Soon!'_ fee. They all eventually went home to rest, after all, it was Wednesday.

...

Jasmine and Cindy went to visit Lamilton with roses. "We're so sorry we got you into this." Cindy apologized. "If it wasn't for us you would have never fought Butch and you would have been doing hoodrat stuff with your friends." Jasmine cried. Lamilton laughed, if that sounded right. They looked at him confused so he said, "I didn't do it because of the money, though it was a plus, I did it for Riley." "We used to hang out all the time and despite his granddad trying to keep us away, Riley still hung out with me. I love him." Lamilton smiled.

_Flashback_

_We spent the whole day together terrorizing people and playing pranks. As we were walking Riley yawned, "I'm feeling tired, I'll see you tomorrow." Riley said. I would have respected his wishes but I wanted to be with him even more, "No, I wanna do more bad things." I yelled. "Chill man, I said I was through! What's wrong with you?" Riley yelled. "Look man I'm sorry, we can watch a movie at my house." I suggested. "Aight man, cool." he replied and I smiled. I put in a horror movie so he can cuddle with me when scared. He however just stared disgustingly at it. "Why you like this stuff man?" he asked with a wince. "I like seeing people get hurt." I answered. "Wait here." I ordered. _

_I came back with the gun hoping to impress him. Instead it had the opposite effect... "Watch were you point that thing man!" he yelled. I suddenly got confused; he seemed to like guns based on the conversations we had. That quickly turned to anger. "Let's do bad things!" I ordered. "No man I'm through hanging with you." Riley said walking off. Desperate to keep Riley with me I pointed my gun at him and yelled, "I said let's go!" He looked mortified but came none the less._

_..._

_Next day I noticed he was avoiding me so I hid behind a tree. He was bouncing the ball walking down the street. He dropped the ball and winced when he saw me. "Where you been?" I asked. He started t sweat slightly and stuttered out, "I-I been, uh, real busy." "I thought we where gon do more bad things Riley." I said letting him know I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "My Granddad said I can't hang with you no more." Riley said. "Well I says we says we still friends." I told him. "Yeah but me Granddad said we not." he said. "Well I say we are," I said then I lifted my shirt to reveal my gun, "Let's go." I yelled._

_It was perfect, I was with my best friend and even though it was forced it felt like old times. I saw a house that caught my interest. "Who's house is this?" I asked curious. "That Mrs. Von Heusen's house; She's a evil old white woman with a lot of guns. Why, what you gon do to her?" Riley explained then asked with an after thought. "I'm gon rob her." I answered. "What?" Riley exclaimed. "If we do that we gon go to jail!" Riley exclaimed but I ignored him. "They can't get me I'm a superstar." I replied. He looked at me as if I had grown a second head but turned around abruptly when he heard a growl. "What was that?" Riley asked and he turned around to see a big dog jumping and barking at us. "Oh shit!" Riley yelled and fell back in fright. I shot the dog because he was trying to hurt Riley, but Riley didn't approve. "You shot the dog! Now we really gon go to jail!" Riley yelled. "It was self-defense." I replied nonchalant. "That dog wasn't gon hurt us, it was chained up!" Riley yelled. "You say it like you about to snitch on me." I say. "Man I ain't no snitch." Riley said. "You got problems man, just stay away from me!" Riley yelled and ran off. I walked off as well leaving behind the dog._

_..._

_The next day I was arrested by the police who said someone had reported me. _'That lying bitch!'_ I thought to myself. Riley was not off the hook, crush or not! I waited outside his window class and glared at him. He eventually looked out and jumped in surprise yelling something, but by the time he turned around I was gone. I waited by his locker as he opened it. He slammed it and jumped, "Whatcha doin scarin niggas, and why you here, you don't even go to this school?" He asked. "I thought you weren't goin snitch on me, I thought we was cool." I confronted. "Man I ain't tell on you and this ain't funny no more aight," He began. "Stay away from me man, you got problems and you need help!" he yelled and turned to walk off but I grabbed him and pinned him to the lockers. "Every says I'm crazy but I don't care; I don't care about my grandmother, I don't care about that dog, I don't even care about myself, and since we ain't cool I don't give a damn about you no more." I threatened after I pulled out my gun._

_"Alright chill man, I was just trippin'." Riley said nervously walking off. "We still cool, uh, let's go hang out like we use to." he said. "Really?" I said a little skeptical. "Uh yeah, we'll do whatever you want." Riley said and I gave in. "Okay, cool." I said masking my excitement. I walked off and he tackled me from behind and grabbed my gun. He ran to the roof and threw it off; that was really stupid because if it was me I would have kept it, but whatever. "That's it. no more gun! Now what you gon do?" Riley yelled and I sent a punch knocking him on the ground. He got back up and threw a punch but it didn't have as much force as mine; Anyways, I grabbed his head and punch him and sent him to the ground. I proceed to choke him out of anger when some fat dark skinned man came out. At first, I thought he was about to break up the fight but he left saying, "It's just two niggas killing each other, proceed." I was too distracted by him that I didn't see it when Riley headbutted me. He started punching me and I grabbed him but he snaked out my grip. I fell off the building and Riley grabbed my arm. "Riley, pull me up!" I cried. "I'm trying but you too fat!" he said. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you, but I got problems with my anger!" I said. I really meant that apology too. "You got problems with your weight." Riley said. _

_More people came out but I didn't know who they were at the time. "Guys help me!" Riley cried and I heard hurried footsteps. Unfortunately it was Dr. Doomis and he dropped me. I fell on the hard concrete but surprisingly I survived. It hurt like a bitch though and I had a limp. I glared at Dr. Doomis for trying to kill me and he scream and jumped on me. I fell on the ground but once again survived and told them to call my grandmother. I managed to wrestle him off of me and my grandmother put me in a mental institute._

...

"They let me out a couple of months ago once they deemed I was sane." Lamilton told them. "Now Butch has an obsession with him." Cindy told him. "Poor kid can't catch a break." Jasmine said for once in her life sympathetic to Riley. It wasn't that she didn't like Riley, but he could be a bit mean. "But not even you can beat him." Jasmine said. "The question is, who can?" Cindy said to herself. "Maybe the two guys Riley use to hang out with." Jasmine piped up. "Ed and Rummy." Cindy told her. "Can you really afford them?" Lamilton asked. "Hell yeah! I gots paper!" Cindy exclaimed. "I saved from my allowance but let's see if they can do it for free." Jasmine said. "Alright now let's go!" Jasmine yelled running out the room. "That's your friend." Cindy said. Lamilton shrugged.

...

**Yes it is Lamilton and yes he got whooped. I know some of y'all wanted Lamilton to win but in reality Lamilton would get the shit beat out of him. Butch is older and bigger, however, he would have lasted longer than anyone else that fought Butch.**

**Also the dialogue is a bit different from the smokin' with cigarettes episode due to me not caring to quote the episode word from word; Ain't nobody got time fo dat! LOL. Anyways, I'll be writing soon and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well time for Boondocks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

**...**

"Sorry Jasmine and Cindy but we left that life behind." Rummy said. Ed and Rummy showed up to Jasmine's house wearing a button up shirt and slacks. "We are now accountants and want to stay that way." Ed said with, -gasp-, proper English. "But Riley needs you! What about being down for your homies!" Jasmine yelled. "I think you mean to say, 'What about always helping your friends no matter what.'" Rummy corrected. "This is bad..." Cindy muttered. "You know what forget it, maybe Butch will keep stalking Riley." Jasmine sighed. "Wait we'll help you, but you must teach us this 'hood' thing." Ed said. Cindy rolled her eyes but agreed, as long as it was free. "Alright lesson one!" Jasmine said. "You must-" Cindy put her hand over Jasmine's mouth. "I'll do the talking, you shut up." Cindy said. "I can be hood too!" Jasmine said. "You're about as hood as them." Cindy pointed to Ed and Rummy, who in return smiled and waved, "Maybe just a little more." Cindy said. Jasmine crossed her arms and pouted. "Now-"

"Hahahahahaha" Ed and Rummy interrupted Cindy with laughter. "Ya'll fucking stupid!" Ed laughed. "You guys aren't proper speaking?" Jasmine asked. "Nah, we was just fuckin' wit you!" Ed said through laughter. "We always gon be bout dat life!" Rummy said. "What was the point of faking then?" Cindy asked. "We like messing with people." Ed said. "But fo real, let's kick that kid's fat ass." Rummy said. Ed and Rummy geared up and left.

...

Ed and Rummy came back with a fat redhead. "That's not Butch." Jasmine said. "You said he was a fat kid with red hair." Rummy said. "My name is Bumper!" the fat kid said.**(1)** "Butch is way bigger then him." Cindy said. "This next one you paying top dollar!" Ed yelled. "We can't do that Ed, we grabbed the wrong kid." Rummy said. "Tough titty!" Ed yelled. "No Ed, we are giving them another free-by!" Rummy yelled. "Fine!" Ed yelled shooting at the ground. Jasmine jumped up screaming and grabbed onto Rummy. "But next time you paying top dollar!" Ed yelled. "Jerks!" he yelled behind him walking out. "He's the jerk." Jasmine said.

...

"Get the fuck off me!" Butch yelled. "Is this the kid?" Rummy asked as he and Ed held him. "That's the one." Cindy said. "Tie him up!" Rummy yelled. Jasmine and Cindy got the rope. Ed and Rummy couldn't tie him upside down, he was too fat, so they tied him by the arms. "Now you gon stop stalking Riley or else!" Ed threatened. "Or else what?" Butch scoffed. "Or else," Ed began picking up a mallet, "This hammer is gonna smash your balls." Ed threatened. "How would you know I'm not lying if I said I would leave him alone?" Butch said. "We'll follow you!" Rummy said. "I could call the cops and say that's your trying to molest me." Butch said. "One thing is wrong with that statement," Rummy began. "Who is their right mind would molest a disgusting fat fuck like you?" Rummy asked almost throwing up at the thought of it. "And we could use the fact that you're stalking Riley against you!" Jasmine yelled. Everyone else nodded along with Jasmine crossing their arms over their chest. "They would need proof, and since none of you guys have proof they would have to ask Riley himself." Butch smirked. "Where's this going?" Rummy asked impatient. If it were up to him he would have already beat the shit out of that fat fuck, but that was him. "Let me ask you a question." Butch said. "Do you really think Riley would snitch; One, he has too much pride and two, he believes in the 'no snitching' rule." Butch smirked.

Everyone was nervous. Jasmine and Cindy knew Riley was _way _too prideful to admit that he was scared of Butch and that Butch was stalking him. Ed and Rummy knew that Riley strongly believed in the 'no snitching' rule; they did after all take advantage of it when stealing Riley's bike. Butch laughed, "Now you can let me go and forget this whole thing happened." "Yeah right!" Cindy said. "Just because you're right about a couple of things, that don't mean we gon let you go." Cindy said. "If you hurt me I'll let it slip that Riley is so weak that his punk ass friends had to help him, and you know how much he hates to be helped!" Butch yelled. "He'll get over it!" Cindy yelled. Ed lifted up the mallet and Butch cried desperately, "Wait!" Ed stopped and Rummy smirked. "I'll leave him alone!" Butch said. "No way are we listenin' to you." Cindy scoffed.

"Wait!" Jasmine said. "If he says he'll leave Riley alone then we'll have to take his word on it." Jasmine said. "He's lying Jasmine!" Cindy said. "So we're going to smash him with a steel mallet, which could kill him, because he _may _be lying?" Jasmine asked. "Some people have to die." Rummy said. "Yeah, you know dat 'survival of da fittest shit.'" Ed agreed. "We have to think more rational on this," Jasmine began. Cindy interrupted her saying, "He lying, so we smash his balls," Cindy said. "What's more rational that that?" Rummy asked. "I think afro puffs is on to something here." Ed said. "Why kill him and risk the thought of going to jail when we can rationalize da shit and get off scott free." Ed said. "You right Ed," Rummy said walking to Ed and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "I'm so glad I have a friend like you to depend on." Rummy smiled and hugged Ed. "Pause!" Cindy shook her head, but none the less agreed.

"Alright fat ass you off free, but we will be watching you." Ed threatened untying Butch. "You can call us the Illuminati or some shit like dat." Rummy said. "And we have 8 eyes, 10 if you count Rummy's glasses-" "Nigga fuck you!" Rummy yelled but Ed continued, "So that's like 7 times the Illuminati." Ed said. Jasmine didn't even care that his math off; as long as he agreed with her she was content. Butch walked out of Jasmine's house with a smirk on his face.

...

Jasmine and Cindy went to welcome Lamilton on his day out. "I'm still hurt! Keep me in here!" Lamilton yelled. "Kid you're well, besides you have to go to school." the nurse said. "I can give dem a doctor note." Lamilton bargained. 5 Gaurds managed to throw Lamilton out and Jasmine and Cindy ran up to his side. Lamilton grumbled and crossed his arms still on the ground. "Good thing tomorrow is Friday!" Jasmine smiled. "You have just lost your freedom of speech." Cindy rolled her eyes. "Besides, if it's the weekend you can do all your make-up work in a day and have the whole weekend to yourself." Jasmine said. "I guess you are right." Lamilton said still angry at being kicked out. "Cheer up because," Jasmine began with a smile on her face. "Tommorow it's: Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!" Jasmine sings and Cindy grabs her hair and throws her to the ground. "One more word and you will know the truth of why I'm bout that life!" Cindy threatened. Jasmine zipped her lips and threw away the key. Cindy let go of her hair and they walked home.

...

Friday 7:00 AM

School didn't start until 7:45 so not many people were there. Jasmine, Cindy, and Lamilton were at school behind the building talking. "So, uh..." Cindy begin. "You guys wanna hang out at the arcade after Lamilton finishes his homework?" Cindy asked awkwardly. "To talk about Riley!" Jasmine piped up quickly. "Yeah, to talk about Riley." Lamilton said. They looked at each other awkwardly and one by one kids started to pour in. "So uh yeah, after Lamilton is done, arcade." Cindy said walking away. "See ya after school." Lamilton said. They all waved to each other and went to their friends. They didn't want to admit that they were starting to become friends...

...

lunchtime

They all sat in close proximity to each other, but not enough so that it was out of the ordinary. "Wanna go to the mall today Cindy. There are these cute pink hoodies on sale!" Crystal said. "And they say stuff like 'gangsta chick', and a whole butch of cool stuff." Alex said. "Can't, I got plans." Cindy said sipping her soda. "Potential boytoy?" Alex grinned. "Somethin' like that." Cindy lied. "Spill girl." Alex said.

"Jasmine we should totally have a girls day out!" Chloe said. "My mom is now working at a nail salon!" Anna said. "That is so fetch!" Elle said. "Have you been watching 'Mean Girls' again?" Jasmine asked amused. "That movie is a classic!" Elle defended. "So are you up? We can get our hair done, then get manicures and pedicures." Chloe said. "Sorry but something came up." Jasmine said. "Did a new manga come out or something?" Anna asked. "Guess you can say that." Jasmine replied thinking of the new chapter of her friendship.

"My parents are gone for the week and left me alone!" Jemarcus said. "They left you alone after you destroyed their house last time?" Mario asked. "Yeah, they put it behind them and completely trust me now." Jemarcus said. "And boy will they regret it." Jemarcus laughed. "Party starts as soon as we get out!" Jemarcus said. "Lamilton you down?" he asked. "I'm meeting two girls tonight." Lamilton said. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Mario said. "See that shit," Mario pointed to Lamilton. "He can get laid without a party." Mario joked. "Take notes nigga!" Mario said. "Man shut up!" Jemarcus said.

...

At Lamilton's house

Lamilton got done with his homework in an hour. "You work pretty fast once you put your mind to somethin'" Cindy admired. "I don't care nothin' bout them books." Lamilton scoffed. "Here we go again." Jasmine rolled her eyes. Lamilton drove them in the car he stole. On the way to the arcade he stopped at the red light by Jemarcus. They rolled down their windows and Jemarcus gave him the nod of approval seeing Jasmine and Cindy. They gave each other dap and drove off once it turned green.

...

arcade

Jasmine was playing pac man and Lamilton and Cindy were in a heated game of air hockey. Lamilton won the game and Cindy yelled, "Uh uh, we gon run that back!" Lamilton beat her again and she flipped him off. Cindy went to play a race car game. Jasmine and Lamilton joined her getting on each of her sides. Cindy got in first place on her game, Jasmine in 4th, and Lamilton in 2nd to last. They all laughed, including Lamilton, about that one. Lamilton and Jasmine played air hockey, in which Lamilton won. "He's unbeatable." Jasmine admitted. They went to a prize machine and put in a quarter. Jasmine won a penguin, Cindy won a blue angry bird, and Lamilton didn't put a quarter in to win a stupid prize.

Once they went outside a man told Lamilton to pick a number from one to ten. Lamilton picked 4 and it was correct. "Pick whatever prize you want." the man said. Lamilton picked a rubber hammer to which Cindy glared at him. "You could have gotten that cute tiger!" Jasmine complained. "I answered the question, I get the prize." Lamilton said. Lamilton hit Cindy with the hammer and then hit Jasmine. Cindy took the hammer from him and gave him a few hits. "You got your ass beat, lesson learned." Cindy joked. It was a fun night for them overall.

...

few days later at lunchtime

Huey started to get suspicious... "It isn't making any sense Caesar." Huey began. "Why would Lamilton attack Butch for no reason?" Huey asked. "I know, he knew he couldn't win." Caesar said shaking his head. Caesar then asked, "But you know what's even weirder?" "What?" Huey asked curious. "Jemarcus said that Jasmine and Cindy were riding in a car with Lamilton. Also, people said that Cindy and Jasmine use to visit him in the hospital." Caesar piped up. "The hospital visit is understandable." Huey said. "But were did Lamilton take them?" Huey asked. "Beats me." Caesar said shrugging. _'Interesting.' _Huey thought.

...

At Sonic

Caesar was eating up his chocolate fudge sundae. "Can I have 2 sundaes please?" Caesar said pulling out 5 dollars. "Keep the change." he told the employee, it was a black guy after all. Huey sat across from Caesar sipping a strawberry and banana smoothie. "I think Jasmine and Cindy hired Lamilton to beat up Butch." Huey said. "So what if they did? Didn't we want Butch to get beat up or something?" Caesar asked shoving a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Huey sat silent for a moment then Caesar grinned. "What?" Huey asked. "You know you blew it right?" Caesar smiled. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Huey asked annoyed. Caesar was a cool dude and all, but he did have moments when he was annoying, like this moment for example. "I'm not saying anything." Caesar laughed. "Just know, that I know, that you blew it." Caesar laughed. Huey glared at him and Caesar kept laughing.

...

Riley and his friends were talking until Lamilton came over. "Hey Riley I got something to tell you." Lamilton said. Lamilton glared at his friends and they left. _'They fucking faggots!' _Riley thought. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all that trouble three years ago and that I couldn't beat Butch." Lamilton said. -awkward silence- "Well?" Lamilton asked. "Uh... I don't know what to say." Riley said. It was honestly the most awkward meeting and it would have been better to leave it all behind. "How about saying I forgive you and sorry." Lamilton glared. "Uh..." Riley said nervous. "I forgive you, I guess." Riley said. "Aight man." Lamilton said leaving. Riley let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and his 'friends' came back.

"How was it?" Tyrone asked. Riley glared at him and said, "Nigga what da fuck was that?" "I didn't wanna be around for that." Tyrone said. "He basically told us to leave." Darrell said. "You should have stayed and been strong instead of some pussies. "Hey don't blame us, ass whooping hurt." Darrell said raising his hands in defense. "The only ones who can whoop Lamilton are Butch and Huey." Darrell said. "And you don't want Huey hanging around, and Butch... not even if we were desperate." Tyrone said. "You could have jumped him!" Riley said. "Oh yeah!" Darrell said in realization. "Well it's over now at least." Tyrone said. "Man fuck y'all!" Riley flipped them the bird and walked off. "Repeating things aren't you!" Darrell said. Tyrone punched him and said, "Shut up." "Keep on I'm gon call the cops, real thugs press charges!" Darrell said. Tyrone punched him in the arm again and that was the last you heard of Darrell. At least until Tyrone leaves, cause he got that mind control!

...

**(1) Bumper is a character from Johnny Test, who is a redheaded, big, bully. Coincidence? Probably not. My theory is that a a big guy that's a bully with have a name that _most likely _starts with a "B." That's just my theory.**

**Anyways! Lamilton, Jasmine and Cindy are starting to become friends. They don't want anyone to know so they're trying to be secret friends. It's just too bad everyone knows and Huey of course is the last to hear. It's just one of those things that everyone knows except you and/or you're the last to hear about it. **

**So tell me what you think! Read and review!**


End file.
